The Love We Share
by littlemisssunshine123
Summary: Flatter me and I might believe you. Criticize me and I may not like you. Ignore me and I may not forgive you. But, love me and I'll never forget you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story for Fanfiction and I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out, but I hope you LOVE it! xoxox Lillian**

Prologue

I was wide awake. Everything in the room was still black and I was sure I had been dreaming of exactly this moment, only with someone standing by the bed. Sam had his arms wrapped around my waist and his face was finally peaceful in sleep. "Sam?" I whispered, I was starting to go into a panic. From beside me, I heard Sam make a low-pitched sleep sound. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled, wary. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness I could see the door, creaking open like someone was about to burst in. I heard a sound.

It wasn't a crash. It was an interrupted crash, like something was falling and being caught. I held my breath, my heart beating frantically against my chest. It was coming from somewhere downstairs. "Sam, wake up," I said urgently, shaking his shoulder. His eyes flew open and he shot up from his spot on the bed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? What's going on? What time is it? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" his voice was desperate and protective. I sighed in relief and reached forward to hug him, I was scared. "There's something downstairs," my voice was barely audible, if he were human, he wouldn't have heard it. Another muffled scrape seemed to confirm my assessment. Sam leaped from the bed and crept cautiously to the bedroom door. He gestured for me to follow him. I tumbled towards him and slammed into his back. He turned his head to smile at me, grabbing my hand. Sam led the way down the stairs and then to the hall, so it was me who first saw two dark figures emerging from the hallway to the downstairs bedroom. I squealed and turned to run, but Sam caught me. "It's just Paul and Jared," he was holding back laughter. I grimaced and blushed. How embarrassing. Paul's hair was crazy. It looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, I never thought he spent any time on it but apparently this is what it normally looked like. It was my turn to hold back laughter. They both only wore sweatpants. They looked more annoyed than alarmed.

In a low voice that was thick with sleep, Jared said, "what the hell?'

The four of us stood there, a bare footed posse and listened for another few minutes. There was nothing. Sam rubbed a hand through his hair. Paul held a finger to his lips and pointed through the window and I saw a shadowy figure creeping towards the woods. I held my breath and tensed. Jared armed himself with a broom from beside the fridge. I opted for a knife from the wooden block on the counter. Sam and Paul gave us bemused looks and went empty handed.

The front door was open and my breathing hitched. Had it been in here? I took a deep steadying breath and closed my eyes, chanting to myself. _This is just a dream…this is just a dream….this is just a dream….._But when I reopened my eyes it was clear to me that it wasn't '_just a dream'…._Oh My God!

We stood by the door, waiting for another sign or noise. Jared looked at me and raised his eyebrows and I reached to hit the front porch light. Jared, Paul and Sam walked out of the house, leaving me by myself. I was so scared that I started trembling, I took another big deep breath and Sam looked over at me, smiling reassuringly. I nodded and gripped the knife tighter.

"Well there's nothing here," Paul said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. I looked over at the shadowy figure, it was still there. I blinked, was I seeing things now? "It could be a racoon?" Jared suggested, I grinned. "It could be rabid baby killer," Paul told me primly. "Shut up," Sam said sternly, still peering into the darkness. I felt a sudden wind brush up against my face and I tensed. The boys all let out simultaneous growls and then suddenly someone was right in front of me. It didn't take me long to see his blood red eyes peeking at me from behind a long front fringe. It smiled at me and I screamed.

**So what do you think? Please review, it would be great to know what you think of this story.**

**Thank-you**

**Lillian xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Vanessa's POV

I couldn't keep my thoughts together. I stood in the kitchen, staring at the cabinets, which were covered with pinned up photographs of smiling people. My family – when it was still alive. Normally I would've looked through them, remembering all the good times we had but I kept seeing my parent's dead bodies being wheeled away on stretchers, the terror that was in my sister's eyes, and the blood that had been all over my arms where the glass had cut into it. The vision of the white car coming way to fast around a corner and hitting us before I realized what was happening. Replaying over and over in my head.

I turned away from the memories and walked into the lounge room. The house was so big and empty since _they _had gone. A place that had once been full of warmth and happiness was now nothing more than a ghost house. My twin sister Hailey was sitting under a blanket on one of the couches, watching home and away on the television. Her eyes were red and puffy and every few seconds her body would hitch with tears. I felt a surge of sympathy. I sat on a tartan chair across from her, tucking my legs beneath me. Hailey's heavy lidded eyes flickered over to me. "What do you want?" There was something bitter and tired in her voice. I averted my eyes to the picture of me in year six hanging on the wall behind her. I grimaced; I would have to take that down. "Just wanted to know if you were ready to go soon,"

When mum and dad were no longer with us, we both knew that we couldn't stay in this house by ourselves. The child services had sorted us out, sending us to different family members across the country. We weren't exactly happy but we figured it was better than staying here. Hailey was going to live in Phoenix with Aunty Renee and Uncle Phil and I was going to live with our Aunty Amelia on a tiny Indian reservation in Washington.

I looked back to her and saw her glance over her shoulder at her pile of bags that were in the hallway. "Yeah, I guess so," I nodded and stood. "Well I'm going to go now so um…take care and don't do anything stupid," she glared at me and I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head as I walked quietly out of the room.

The modern way to grieve, the supposed correct way, is to talk about it, to let yourself cry and scream and wail. Our counsellor said we must talk. And I tried, I really did. I tried to talk about what happen, to express my sadness, to _verbalize _our loss. But Hailey refused to listen and when I pushed it she would storm out of the room crying. I gave up. I felt as if I was torturing her and I became thoroughly sick of myself, of my neediness. In talking about it, I'd been seeking absolution, reassurance that Hailey didn't blame me for what happened. Since I couldn't have done anything to stop it. But I was asking for the impossible I realised. Of course she blamed me. We were twins, exactly the same age but she was more childish. Of course she would blame me; I was the punching bag and she the boxer. And no matter how times she pounded me silly I would always comfort her and tell her I was sorry, but that didn't help anyone.

I pressed my hand to my right arm, fingering the small scars that were scattered all over my arm. The only physical evidence that that night had happened, the only physical injury that I had sustained. I am fully aware that nothing in our family of two will be the same again. The bond we had was gone, nothing was keeping us together, and the only relation I felt between us now was hatred and grief.

Slipping my sandals on and grabbing my handbag I walked slowly out of the house and towards my car. It was a black car, as depressing as I felt. I slid into the front seat and slammed the door shut. I felt bad for leaving her on her own. I should've waited for Renee to come pick her up. I fished around in my bag for my keys and then turned the car on. Backing out of the driveway I took one last look at the tall, white double story house. I wouldn't miss it. I couldn't miss it. It was full of sadness. Sadness I was determined to get rid of. I sped away from my old life. Anxious and confident in starting a new one.

5 HOURS LATER

I was exhausted. Whatever motivation I had had when I started was completely gone now. I wanted to go wallow in self-pity and watch reruns of home and away on the couch with my sister. That was evidence of how depressed I was becoming. I had no idea where I was right now. At the petrol station in Seattle I had been studying my map and then it had conveniently blown out the window, never to be seen again. I had been rolling on instinct for the past hour and now I was completely and utterly lost. It sucked. There were tall trees on either side of the road now. The sky was full of grey clouds, and every few seconds thunder boomed, leaving goose bumps running all up my arms. And every once in a while I could swear I saw black and silver fur running through the forest. Either I was delusional or there were fur balls running around.

I almost crashed the car in relief when I saw the

**Welcome to La Push **sign.

It was good to think that maybe I could go hiking someday. I had a less likely chance of going missing. But it wasn't that great.

It was another few minutes before I started seeing signs of life. I passed a few houses and some shops and then a beach. I was getting really excited now. I had no idea they had a beach here. I drove around aimlessly for a while, taking the time to appreciate my new town and then I pulled up in front of a relatively small house that was on the edge of the forest. After switching the car off, I observed everything from the car. The place was cute. The house itself was made completely out of wood and the windows were big and inside I could see a fire going. There was flowers growing everywhere and the grass outside the front of the house was such a rich colour of green. There was a small shed off to the right and a washing line on the left. There was a dog house near the front door so I guessed there was a dog somewhere. All in all, I liked the place. I opened the car door and stepped cautiously out. I heard the front door slam shut and then I was being strangled by someone with my aunt's hair. "Oh Vanessa, I missed you so much, and look how tall you are now, growing up are we? How's your sister? Oh and did you find the house okay? You took a long time in getting here dear," her voice was slightly hysterical and her words were hard to decipher. "I missed you too aunty Amelie," I loosely hugged her back. "Um…you have a beautiful home," she pulled back and studied me closely, "thanks dear and none of that Aunty stuff okay…it makes me feel old," I feign laughed and she smiled hugely. "I'm sorry about your parents," her smile was sad now and I nodded calmly, but inside my heart was hurting. She looked sadly at me one more time before grabbing my elbow and dragging me over to the front door. "Are you hungry? I just made a fresh batch of cookies," I Just shrugged helplessly, she opened the door and once I was inside I gasped. We had walked straight into the lounge room and it was certainly a sight. The walls were a deep burnt orange and were decorated with large, bright painted abstract canvasses. Two enormous, soft-looking couches are draped with burgundy fabric and covered with colourful, ethnic-looking cushions. Unlit candles cover every horizontal surface.

"_Voila! _My humble abode," Amelia drags me inside and watches my face expectantly as I look around the room. "What do you think? I did it all myself, you know. You should've seen it when I moved in, so boring and plain. It's amazing what a bit of colour can do to a room, though. A bit of creativity and some bright paint is really all you need."

I spot a flat screen in one corner and I notice that there are even plants growing inside, in a flower box on the window sill. I slip my shoes off and dance around on the dark brown carpet. "This is so cool," I say, and I can't help but feel happy. Amelia's house so far is funky and cheerful; it made me feel carefree for once.

"Really? You like it?"

"Yes," I laugh, "I really do,"

"I'm so glad. I want you to feel comfortable here; I plan for us to spend a lot of time together here. You know all that girly stuff. Painting each other's nails and doing each other's hair. It's going to be so much fun!" I had forgotten how crazy my aunt was. She was young after all, only thirty-three but she was acting like she was in her early twenties. I smile at her, I feel golden, warm with the certainty that I'm fully understood.

"Enough of this, I have to show you your room," I laugh as she grabs my hand and hauls me out of the room. We pass through a long hallway that has millions of photo frames hanging all over the wall. There's some of me and Hailey sitting on a swing, Amelia and my mum laughing at the camera and Amelia holding us when we were little. There are no wedding pictures or anything to suggest that Amelia has a boyfriend or husband and I feel sad. Who couldn't love her? She opens a door and pulls me inside. "I didn't know what you would like so I didn't decorate….much" The room is even more beautiful than the lounge room. Three of the walls were painted in a soft, light peach. Not too orange, not too pink. It was just the perfect colour. The other wall was patterned. It was hand painted silk stretched taunt and kept in place by intricate molding and a swirling chair rail. I absolutely loved it. There was a double bed, ivory painted wrought iron. It had a beautiful silk bedspread with decorative pillows that looked as if they should be in an Arabian palace.

There was a small oval carpet that looked like an antique and I could swear there was gold woven into it. The polished wooden floor underneath was very light and glossy.

A wooden chest was at the foot of the bed. It had a smooth, shiny top and on the front side there was a carved flower. It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. "Oh my gosh…this is so beautiful," I gushed and went over to sit on the bed. I purely stunned. How did she create this? Was I dreaming?

She laughed and went over to open the window. "It wasn't too hard but I am glad you love it. You can do whatever you want with it now," I smiled appreciatively at her. "Are you hungry?" she asked again and sighed. I had a feeling that over the next few days I was going to be very very worn out.


End file.
